


Since when is three a crowd?

by blindrails



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindrails/pseuds/blindrails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a typical night of FLARPing shenanigans, Aradia and Tavros check in with Sollux who is, as always, worried about his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since when is three a crowd?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oncewewerezombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/gifts).



> My fill for Palestuck - a gift for the lovely oncewewerezombies! Sorry this is late, I promise I didn't forget about you!

     Sollux Captor had never dabbled much in the pale quadrant. True, he had gotten his toes wet once or twice in uncomfortable situations of mutual pacification, but quite frankly he doubted his ability to be able to handle an actual relationship. Now here he was, somehow with not one, but Two Whole Moirails. Pale infidelity was always a tricky issue on Alternia and many had conflicting opinions on where boundaries were to be set in relationships, but Sollux also had the tendency to give absolutely zero fucks about cultural views on his romantic life and the system could suck it for all he cared.  
     Maybe, he thought, having two partners to watch over him was for the best. His volatile nature was probably tough for a single troll to deal with alone. Against all odds he had also managed to land two of the most empathetic and nurturing of his friends in his diamond.

AA: s0llux we are home from our campaign!  
AA: terezi and vriska really put up a fight this time i think like three pe0ple were killed 0_0

     Speak of the devil, there was one of his moirails now, pestering him so early in the day. If he had a normal sleep schedule he’d probably have missed the messages at all. He would never admit, aloud at least, that he also made sure to stay awake to check up on them when they got home. FLARPing was crazy and he couldn’t help but worry sometimes.

TA: hey aa.  
TA: waiit you were wiith tho2e two?  
TA: 2hiit ii told tz two 2tay away from you guy2 iif vrii2ka ii2 iin murder mode.  
AA: its fine s0llux gee its n0t like we g0t hurt!  
TA: oh really?  
AA: yes why d0nt y0u believe me?  
TA: becau2e you and tv alway2 act liike your iinjuriie2 are nbd.  
TA: but they are aa  
TA: they are a bd.  
AA: ugh i d0nt even kn0w what that means!  
AA: but fine we 0nly g0t a few bumps and bruises  
AA: and by we i mean m0stly tavr0s  
TA: ii2 he okay?  
AA: yeah we b0th came back t0 my hive f0r the day t0 rest up and im g0ing to fix him up  
TA: are you 2ure iit2 not that bad?

     Again, he couldn’t help but worry. He knew despite what the others believed, Tavros was tough and knew how to take a beating, but his child-like whimsy - or some other bullshit excuse that Sollux couldn’t help but roll his eyes at - was enough to pull on his pale pumpbiscut-strings.

AA: were b0th fine!!  
AA: d0 y0u want t0 vide0 chat and see f0r y0urself fussy?  
TA: ii am not fu22y.  
AA: yes y0u are y0u spend t00 much time ar0und kanaya  
TA: iimpo22iible  
AA: so yes to video?  
TA: 2ure fiine.

     He quickly set up the video call and watched his friends fade onto the screen. They were both still in their FLARP outfits and looked scuffed up and honestly worn out.

  
     “You guys are a mess,” Sollux mumbled, pushing his glasses up on his forehead and squinting at the screen with a scowl.  
     “You don’t have room to talk! I can’t even see your desk under all of the cans and wrappers, Sollux. Tomorrow I’m coming over we are going to clean.” Aradia grinned, her lips moving slower than her voice thanks to the shoddy computer cam they had to deal with. It was, like most things in her hive, a complete relic.

  
     “Shut up no we aren’t.” Sollux’s eyes rolled lazily then traveled to Tavros, quickly noticing the brown gash on his cheek. “Shit, tv, are you alright?”  
Tavros slowly nodded, head weighed down slightly by his massive horns. No wonder the guy had such shitty posture.  
     “Yeah, I guess. Um it’s nothing too bad, Vriska just...almost jabbed out my eye. But I rolled away in time, so, uh...no worries.”  
Horrified at the thought, Sollux watched as Aradia patted the other boy’s shoulder and wished he were there with them to do the same. No way in hell he’d let Vriska get away with that, he was so going to send her a nasty virus.

  
     “Sollux you look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Aradia laughed, distracting his train of thought. While he was busy plotting revenge she had procured a bottle of antiseptic from somewhere, along with a rag and some bandages. “It’s okay, like I said I’ll fix him right up.”  
     He watched the two, realizing with a start his hands were shaking nervously. He briefly wondered who was actually comforting whom in this situation. Even though Aradia and Tavros were the ones who had gotten hurt they both seemed emotionally sturdy, unlike his pathetic ass who couldn’t handle seeing them get a papercut. Aradia treated the wound with a gentle and experienced hand and when she was finished she carefully sought out the rest, regardless of how small. Meanwhile she cooed at Sollux distracting him from his worrying, teasing about forcing him to clean up and take a shower and making him eat a decent meal for once. She did a great job of pacifying both of her boys when she had the presence of mind.

     “There, all done, Tavros!” Aradia grinned, moving away from the boy with a satisfied nod. A neat bandage covered the injury now and Sollux also found himself feeling immediately more at ease.  
     “Thanks…” Tavros averted his gaze bashfully, blinded by the sheer radiance of Aradia’s smile. He caught Sollux’s eye through the camera. “Hey, um. Do you want to come over when the sun goes down? We could all watch a movie together maybe.”  
     “Yeah, sure because you assholes aren’t going anywhere until you’re both fully healed. Also I have some words for TZ later, but that’s besides the point,” he grumbled, making a mental note to chide his friend in the near future. “Actually I could just come over now, I’m sure I would be fine.” The strong desire to be physically with his diamonds at the present was almost worth considering risking throwing his ass outside in the sun.  
     

     “No way, dummy. You stay put or else!” Aradia glowered into the camera, pushing Tavros aside in his chair. “You can wait a few hours. Until then you should take a nap because you look like crap.”  
     “Haha fine. Whatever, I’ll be over later.” Before the other two could respond, Sollux exited out of their video chat and leaned back in his chair. Not that he was actually going to sleep or anything, but just in case he lost track of time he decided to set his phone alarm to go off once the sun had set again. He made a mental note to bring some of Aradia and Sollux’s favorite snacks and a few items for their ever-expanding pile as he drifted off to sleep, comforted by the knowledge that his moirails were okay and so was he.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit short, but hopefully you enjoyed it! Also sorry about the formatting I can't fix it for the life of me.  
> This group dynamic was fun for me to write and I'm always up for poly pale ships


End file.
